My Name is Rosalie Hale
by darknobara
Summary: Rosalie has just moved to a new home, and is annoyed with the world because she has to restart her life, with only the help of her brother Jasper, who isn't helpful. Love/hate story between Rosalie and Emmett. ALL HUMAN. 1st fanfic please R
1. My name is Rosalie Hale

"My Name is Rosalie Hale, I'm 17 years old and my life is definitely not over" I said right after I finally parked my car in what I had just claimed as my spot in my new house.

Those where the words I've been repeating to myself over and over again for the past three months, ever since my mother told me we were going to move to the other side of the country, well, probably not that far, but it's a heck of a long way from my home anyway!

I actually did not know why it was such a big deal for me, I have complained about how this was going to leave my friends and life behind, but I never actually made any friends back home, and I didn't really have a life, but I wasn't going to admit that the way my brother did, not even to myself, at least complaining was something to do.

My brother, Jasper, was much cooler about it, he knew he was an outcast as well as myself, But it didn't matter if he was in a healthier place than I was, because he was going to have to move anyway because he had to leave for college after the summer, and so we moved into the state he was going to have to go to when summer was over.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of my m3 before Jasper got to my window and started going on about something, I loved him, and we got along fine, but I wasn't in a mood to tolerate anything right now.

Stretching my legs out after the long drive felt good, each member of our family felt the same, because we had all drived here in each of our cars. We were not billionaires but we weren't exactly poor either. I looked up at the house; damn it was so much better looking than the old one, it didn't improve my mood, I really wanted to complain.

"Rose, Stop sulking about it. This is our new home, and we have all summer to get used to this place, make new friends and have a good time" Said jasper putting his arm around my shoulders. Dang I couldn't be mad at him now.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Jazz, it's going to be absolutely spiffing" I answered in a voice full mock happiness. We both laughed at the ridiculous sound of such voice and went inside. We climbed the marble stairs all the way to the top, where both our rooms where supposed to be, after the long, rich carpeted hallway I turned to the left door, he turned to the one on the right.

I had to give it to my parents, they had done a good job, the room was huge, neat and luxurious. Perfect for a vanity head like my own. It had a humongous mirror with silver frames in which I could only admire myself that much better. I have never had a problem with admitting I'm gorgeous and I wasn't about to start. I headed towards he closet and my eyes widened, THIS was the prize my dad had given me for accepting to come here, a renovated wardrobe, the size of a department store.

After playing dress up for a while I ended up getting dressed in light blue capris and a darker blue tank top, it went so well with my eyes I couldn't resist, and then I headed to the king sized bed in the middle of the room, I was enjoying a couple bounces in the springy mattress when Jasper walked in.

"I see your finally enjoying yourself" he said smiling while leaning on the doorframe. I glared at him and grabbed a hideous pink pillow that probably came from planet frou-frou (I made a mental note to burn it later), I threw it at him and hit him square it the face "haven't you ever heard of knocking, what If I was changing clothes"

He laughed and came to sit next to me on the bed. "I've seen you naked before Rosie; we used to take baths together. He teased. "yeah, we also used to be two, may I remind you we both have developed a bit since then" I said pushing him of the bed playfully "oh touchy touchy" he said while getting up "anyway, sis, I came to tell you I was going out for a walk and a bit of exploring in the forest, you wanna come with?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye, I hated to say no to him when he was so eager, but I was not going into the forest dressed like this.

"Sorry, but I have to unload the car, and personalize this room, starting by getting rid of the frou-frou pillows on the bed, I might put them in your room though" I teased to get rid of the sad face he was giving me when I said no. "Fine, but if you change your mind, give me a call" and he left.

I had to give it to him, he didn't let anything get him down, then of course, he was so used to my mood swings. I was sad then, I used to go along with him everywhere, when I grew up and developed a personality that made me warp into what I was now. We only had each other back home, and I found myself hoping as I went back to the car that he would be right, that we would make friends.

It took me about three hours to unload the car, take out the pillows and hide them in Jaspers' bathtub, organize my beauty cabinet, and some other stuff. I was now flipping though the TV trying to find something to watch, and I was starting to get worried about Jazz, maybe there was dangerous animals in that forest, I pulled my cell out and called his number…no signal. I decided to give it another hour, then if he didn't pick up the phone, I was looking for him.

I half-heatedly started eating some ice-cream while watching a lame music documentary, "this is so stupid" I said while dipping the spoon into the ice-cream once more. "What is?" I jumped up and dropped the ice –cream all over the carpet; I hadn't noticed Jasper was back "you are!" I shrieked, looking at the mess he made me do. "You buffoon, we haven't been here for five hours and I'm already going to be in trouble with mom, because of you" I run at him and started whacking him where I could. "Chill rose! I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose, I was going to tell what I found in the forest, but that can wait, mom will get here in about an hour, I'll clean this up, and you can go get more ice-cream at the store that's fifteen minutes from here, drive past the park and you'll see it"

I thought about it, whacked him once more, and headed out the door, I didn't want to drive right now, but he had offered to do the cleaning, like he should seeing it had been his fault. I opened the driver door and got it, not without shouting "you better get that stain out" before I did.

I drove for about ten minutes and reached the park Jasper had told me about, I admired it, and decided that since I had a bit of time I was going to take a peek around. The park was huge and beautiful; it had an amazing clean lake in the middle, with a roped area used for swimming. Bright green trees, a multicolor flower garden and a very well taken care of playground. You could really tell it was a rich-zone park. I smiled smugly at the thought while I went over to admire the flowers by a jogging track. The scent was magnificent, I leaned even closer attracted like a magnet to the flowers and then. THUMP I was abruptly pushed into the flower bed and to my great luck they had just been watered so I felt the wet earth through the fabric of my clothes and all over my face and hair.

"Oh, my! I'm really sorry girl" said a deep guy's voice; I registered it to hate it. "Let me help you" he offered. "No thank you!" I answered while pushing me up, my clothes were covered in wet earth and there were dark blotches from the water as well. My exposed skin was full of scratches. I wiped my face and felt flowers come out of my hair. I was furious and as I was I looked up at the idiot.

I was shocked, for a second, in any other occasion my only definition of him would have been 'huge hot guy' but now it was "you Idiot! Can't you see where you are going, if you're so big use your brain to calculate what distance you have to put between yourself and people" I felt my blood rush to my face in anger.

"hey I said I was sorry, I didn't push you, I bumped into you by accident" he sounded offended, but I didn't care "the result was the same, look at what you did to me, you big jerk" and I left fuming, and muttering to myself "my name is Rosalie hale, I'm 18 years old and my life isn't over, it just got worse"

I went to the store, ignored all the stares, got the ice-cream and went back home, in a terrible mood. When I got back I put the ice-cream in the freezer and started to climb the stairs "Rose, is that you?" Jasper called out, and he must have assumed it was me because he continued "hey, come here for a moment" he added, I ignored him, I was going straight to my room, and so he heard me.

I heard him coming to mine while I headed toward my big mirror and started plucking leaves, flowers and thorns out of my beautiful blonde hair. "Rose, can you tell me why the water in my bathtub is pink and fluffy?" oh, that, I had forgotten about it, I tried not to laugh; I did not want to laugh. "Yes" I said struggling with a particularly entwined carnation. "So, are you going to tell me or… WHAT the hell happened to you?" he finally got to my room and saw me

I turned to him, "I was pushed into the flowers by a big jerk" and I turned back to plucking flowers. "Hmm, I was going to say. 'Get those pillows out of my bathtub' but I'm going to wait a while to say it" I smiled; he knew how to make me smile. "Good call, I'll take care of it after I take a shower" he frowned; he knew that could take long. I waited for him to tell me whatever he was frowning about, but his next words surprised me.

"I met a bear earlier" It distracted me so fast I stabbed my finger with a thorn I was plucking out. "What? In the forest, what did you do", he smiled in that calm way of his, I was immediately calmed too, my brother was so soothing he usually made you feel how he felt, weird. "relax, I just talked to him" I raised an eyebrow "and did the bear answer?" he laughed "as a matter of fact, yes he did, and I invited him for dinner, so he'll be here around 5:30 ,be fast with your shower I want you to meet him" and he left me there puzzled.

I got back to business and took my shower, during that time I heard the bell, I imagined a grizzly bear walking through my door, I hurried up, I was curious about this. When I finished I grabbed a pristine white towel and wrapped myself in it. After I Threw my earlier clothes down the laundry chute, then I remembered I was supposed to get rid of the frou-frou pillows. So I rushed over to Jasper's room, still wrapped in my towel and with my long hair dripping.

I rushed into his bathroom so fast I didn't even look to see if the room was clear, I was in the process of picking a now soaping, heavy, pink, fluffy pillow when I heard a loud Guffaw and my brother's shocked voice "ROSE!" I walked out of the bathroom, soaping pillow in hand, terrified. There was Jasper sitting on his sofa openmouthed, and next to him, the bear, or as I recognized him, the huge flower jerk.

"Rose, put some clothes on!" Jasper said as the jerk kept laughing. I was dumbfounded I couldn't move and while I didn't I heard the water dripping into the carpet coming out of the pillow and my ownhair. "So this is your sister, I met her before. Quite a temper she has" he said to Jasper, I just stared, then he turned to me "Hello Rosalie, that towel suits you well, I must say you look much better without the mud and flowers" he said with another booming laugh.

That did it, I growled and tossed the soaping pillow at the bear, "BIG JERK" I screeched, and I left, my brother with a shocked face, and the bear covered in water and pink fluff. I slammed the door and muttered "I'm having a really bad day"

To be continued…


	2. Unexpected

I could hear my brother apologizing as I walked across the hall to my room, I couldn't understand why I felt so betrayed by him, after all he didn't do it on purpose, but it felt like such a set up on the hands of the big jerk. Gah! I didn't even know what his name was, he would just have to go with bear, or jerk for the time being.

As I was there, sitting on my new bed (still wrapped in my towel), lost in thought and feeling utterly embarrassed and angry, the clock on my bedside table interrupted me by letting me know it was six o'clock, that was to say Dinner Time. I got up and hurried over to my mall-sized closet, and as I got there I smiled, it was nice to see that there where things that could always cheer me up. Of course I did not have much time so I had to go simple; I grabbed some dark jeans and a red, one-shoulder blouse and hurried to get dressed. I would have to deal with wet hair, so I just brushed it a couple times, put some eye-liner, grabbed a pair of black flip flops and flew out of the room.

I was only going to be about 10 minutes late for dinner, but it was long enough to earn a couple evil stares from my mother, she was really uptight about impressing guests. Jasper and I were so used to this; we didn't even need reminding when such guests appeared. Usually in annoyed me, today I was actually sort of glad my parents were going to be there, I guessed the bear would behave himself better with 'parental supervision' I also smiled because I doubted my parents would be to happy with a fluff covered guest .

When I walked into our new dining room, I was shocked, there was no formal dinner lay out, that was so not like my parents. "Jasper? Where are you?" I decided to ask him, since it was his dinner ordeal. "In the kitchen Rose" he answered. What was he doing there? I could hear the microwave and the sound of the fridge being open and shut over and over.

Jasper was there, by himself, laying out cokes and other fizzy drinks on the kitchen table. I was very confused; this would not meet with mom's approval. "Where is everyone, its already after six?" I saw him trying not to grin at my surprise. "well, Emmett is in the bathroom" huh, so his name was Emmett, " he's getting rid of the pink fluff stuck in his hair, thanks to your lovely courtesy, may I ask why you did that?" he finally stopped laying down chips and dorito's and things to look at me with an accusatory face. "Plucking fluff eh? Good! He did it to me first" I said pleased.

I was still very confused with the food and with my parents' absence, he noticed because he started explaining "yeah, I was shocked too, when I called mum and dad before, they told me that they were going to celebrate our new home in a fancy restaurant. And that we were old enough to impress our own guests" Ugh! His guest, definitely nothing to do with me, but I least I understood about the kitchen and the junk food. I watched my brother take out whatever was in the microwave and placed the bowl in the middle of the table, Chinese noodles, and then placed three plates and sets of silverware. I was tempted to eat by myself but, the noodles smelled really good.

I reorganized the table a bit, because Jasper had just thrown everything around, I took some of the coke cans back into the fridge, and when he asked what I was doing I explained how we could just stand up and grab one when we wanted, otherwise they would get warm. I had my back to the door when I heard the heavy footsteps announcing my unwanted company. "Ah, Rosie came down, I was expecting a little girl throwing a tantrum in her room, not wanting to come have dinner with the big jerk" he said in that annoying voice of his, "Who are you to call me Rosie!" I span around and glared at him, and I was very deeply pleased to see his eyes pop for a second as he took me in, as I usually was, Drop dead gorgeous. "Hmm" he simply said, he looked like if he was realizing that know I wouldn't even give him the time of day. And I was right because…"Rosalie…" his voice was softer and he gave me a stupid look, I took it he was trying to be charming "do you, happen to have the time of day?" he wagged his eyebrows at me. "Screw you!" I said.

I sat down in my seat and served myself some noodles, I usually have waited but I was eager to eat, and get out of the house until I could be positive this buffoon was gone, I couldn't believe he even thought about trying to chat me up at this point. Emmet shrugged and Jasper laughed, the first to my reaction, the second to the situation. I started eating, they both sat down chatting as well, I ate in silence while I listened to them. I could tell Jazz was going to make peace, because I instantly felt calmer, there it was my brother's ability again.

"So, Emmett, there's a lot of things to do around here, sports and exercise and stuff?" Jasper asked

"yeah, you found me hiking in the woods, like you saw today, it's beautiful, there's a lot of animals there, and it's very relaxing, unlike the park, which is full of shrieking girlies" he glanced at me, I gritted my teeth and ignored him. And so did Jasper.

"I'm guessing you don't spend all days by yourself though" continued my brother

"Oh no, there's a bunch of people around our age, some betters than others mind you. You have of course the ones, who haven't developed personalities yet, but there are a few people who are worth meeting, I'll introduce you tomorrow. And of course there's a group of ten year olds that I'm sure will be glad to let Rosalie join in"

My hand trembled and I dropped a bit of coke on the table since I was holding the can that moment, and he sniggered, again I decided not to say anything and kept my opinions to myself, Jasper sighed on my left, he was trying very hard to keep things peaceful and the Emmett jerk wasn't being very helpful, I instantly grew angrier, I didn't like to have my brother tensed up like that. Emmett kept talking

"So yeah, I'll introduce you to some people tomorrow; you'll see immediately who the guys worth meeting are. One of the reasons I was around the woods right by your house is to see what you where like" Jasper frowned at him. "What do you mean" he asked, and I was curious about the answer as well, but I didn't let it show. "Well, the guys and I asked around a bit, you'd be surprised of the amount of new families with teens your age we get. Because of college and stuff, mainly rich brats like your sister…" patience is key, I'm almost done eating and I will leave. "…and so when I saw two new houses had been sold we found out about your house had two teens, boy and girl. And a few blocks away we'll get another girl next week, hopefully nicer than Rosie!"

I got up abruptly; coke can in hand, and shaking with rage. "Rose..." Jasper warned, but I didn't care. "ENOUGH YOU IDIOT, WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?" I tossed the now empty can at his head and hit him; he winced, so it must have hurt. I didn't have time to even think about apologizing when he was on his feet as well, "You went too far Blondie! That was uncalled for" he said with his voice morphed into coldness. Jasper got up as well "Rose, why did you do that?" he said exasperated. I looked at him with tears of fury in my eyes. "I had enough sideline Jokes about me for a month, he asked for it! I haven't done anything to him and ever since he's seen me he hasn't stopped badgering me. It's not my fault he can't act his age around a girl"

He laughed, but it was a colder laugh than the ones I heard before. "Its too bad, I actually thought you would be fun to hang around but your another one of them, you think because your pretty I can't control myself, for you information, you're not the first drop-dead gorgeous girl around here. But if she lets you, you'll fit in nicely with THAT group. They also think the world revolves around them" I left, I didn't know what to make of what he said, but I couldn't take any more of it, I heard jasper talk.

"That was harsh, I know she hurt you, and she's not usually like this…well she is, but not so violent. She's had it rough, don't be too hard on her… and don't judge me on her behalf" that stung.

"I wasn't, you're a cool dude. But just the same way I'm not going to let her influence on my opinion of you, its going to work the same way around. All I can try is to act as if she doesn't exist, and if what you told me before is true, she'll be used to it" and that one hurt, I ran out of the house with tears in my eyes, I knew jasper had heard me, and it just hurt that much more that he didn't come after me… he must be angry about my behavior with his new bud.

Lost in my misery, this time I walked to the park, and searched for a spot to sit and just stare into the distance, I ended up on a bench under a big willow tree. I was there for about five minutes and I broke down, I'd been having a bad day, and I realized that it had turned terrible, maybe it took this new found jerk to make me realize that I might be the problem to my anti social life, I was considering this while sobbing into my knees when a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" said a girl's voice, I looked up surprised. She was pretty (not like myself, but pretty all the same) tiny, pixie-like with dark spiky hair. I was going to give her a does-it-look-like-I'm-ok-look, but she interrupted me. "I just asked to be polite; it's obvious you're not okay. Can I help you with anything?" she asked. I wiped my eyes feeling uneasy. "You don't have too, but thanks" I said

She frowned, "I want to help, you look very down and you need cheering up, I'm a good cheerer upper, and I already came out of my way anyway" she said sitting down by my. She had me entranced, she seemed so honest and I couldn't help but ask. "Really? But, you don't even know me" She frowned again and very serious said "I'm Alice" I stuttered my name out. "There, know I know you, you must be the new girl, I live three houses to the left of yours, I like your car. I must show you mine some time. Now tell me what's wrong"

I gaped at her curious, could she be for real, this girl who didn't know me, came out of her way to offer her sincere help. "Why did you come out of your way to help me?" she frowned yet again "I don't know, sometimes I have hunches you know. I was walking over by the lake and I felt I had to come this way, and I found you and I guessed who you were. A couple days ago I just had a hunch that I was going to be good friends with the new girls, a good change from hanging out mostly with guys…it gets boring" I just couldn't wrap my head around it all but before I knew it, I was spilling out everything that had happened today, Alice just nodded and frowned a lot, (she did that a lot) by the time I was done the sun was almost completely down.

"OK Rosalie, I'll tell you what we must do, we shall go back to your house, talk to your parents and brother, and tell them you're staying at my place tonight" she said jumping up and pulling me with her, I smiled at her energy, but she couldn't be serious. "Thanks Alice, but..." she pressed a finger to my mouth. "No buts! You WILL come, I know it, and I'll show you my porshe!" she said exited. My eyes brightened "you have a porshe?!" HER eyes brightened "yellow!" she said…and we left off towards my house, I had finally met someone who might turn to be my first real friend, maybe it wouldn't turn to be such a bad day after all.


	3. Slumber party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters,**

_To everyone taking the time to read this. Thank you. I feel honoured that my story is even interesting enough that some of you have it on alert. Special thanks to the guys leaving me smiley faces and comments in reviews. You help me to keep writing._

_And please, if you have any ideas or want something to happen, let me know and we shall see how it fits in. This story is for all those who enjoy it._

* * *

I found that, the dreadfully long half hour I walked earlier by my self flew by in Alice's company. We talked clothes and Cars (two of my favourite subjects) and then boys, I had to admit it was really easy to talk to her without being fumed about something, what was more, and I actually enjoyed it. I never had a kind of relationship where I enjoyed talking to someone, except with Jasper, and he usually ended up annoying me.

When were just around the corner to the entrance of my house, when Alice stopped walking suddenly, when I asked her what she was doing, she motioned me forward and said something about waiting a few moments before following me. She was strange, but I liked her.

"Rose!" I jumped; I hadn't noticed Jasper sitting in the steps until he shot upward and came down towards me. Probably because my Father's car was parked right in front. He hugged me "Rose, I'm sorry. I should have come after you when I knew you were upset, but you went overboard before as well. I like Emmett, but I hate it that it seems both of you won't get along. After I promised about friends...and hanging out together and..." I pushed myself away from him, and he stopped talking and he started looking at me worried, I smiled. "Jazz, stop it. I know, I shouldn't have thrown stuff to you're knew friend, but he's so big he's easy to target..." he made a face, but I continued. "Anyway, I made a friend of my own, at least I hope she'll be my friend" I knew he was about to start cheering or something when we both jump because of the wind-chime voice behind us

"I already told you, I'm already your friend. I should feel insulted because of your doubt Rosalie" There was pixie-like Alice, frowning (of course) with her arms on her hips. I smiled and made an apologetic gesture, then I motioned her forward, although she was already walking towards us. Jasper was staring at her, like he had never seen any creature like her, I understood, Alice was strange and she would take some time to get use to. "Jasper, this is Alice. Alice, this is my brother Jasper" My brother muttered a hello; she tilted her head to the side and flashed her smile.

We explained how I was going to ask if I could stay at Alice's, not without many frowns and incredulity stares, and then I left them outside chatting while I went inside on my own. I had decided it best to speak to my parents alone, I didn't know what mood they were in, and Alice would probably spook them. "Mom? Dad?" I called out. "In here Rosalie" came my mom's voice from the living room.

I could hear the TV, by the sound of it, it sounded sports. My dad was probably watching a game or something. When I walked in, my mom was reading a magazine, and my dad was watching a football game with...GAH! Emmett was still here. What the hell!? I composed myself and spoke to my mother. "Mom, I met a new friend, and she's asked me to come over and stay at her place tonight" she glanced up from her magazine. "I don't know Rosalie, can you trust this girl?" I glared at her "As much as Jasper can trust his new best-bud, and Dad also seems to be getting along fine. No trust issues there" I said, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett grin, so infuriating. Then my dad spoke.

"I see no reason not to let Rosalie go Hun; she's old enough to take care of herself. As a matter of fact, since Rosalie is going over to her friend's place, why don't you stay here with us Emmett?" I left the room before I expressed anymore opinions and made things worse. I could still hear my father and Emmett joking while I climbed the stairs.

It took me a couple minutes to grab the essentials, nightgown, toothbrush, and hairbrush, make up-kit, spa-kit; towel, manicure-kit etc. then I went back downstairs, passed the living room without looking inside and went out the door. Alice and Jasper were staring at each other... just staring, again like if they were spotting a new species of some sort...Alice wasn't THAT weird, and neither was Jasper, but I had other things in my mind.

They turned around, Jasper's eyes widened (stupid thing really, he was used to my excessive luggage); Alice gave me a huge smile. "I knew you were my type of girl! Spa-kit and manicure-kit?" I nodded smiling. Jasper shook his head, smiling as well. He gave me a hug and went back inside. Alice and I got into my bmw and I drove off to her house, (three houses to the left, we didn't need to drive, but we wanted to)

Her house was nice, with a huge entrance complete with rosebushes and everything, and when I got to her room I had to gasp. Never before had I met any girl whose room could be comparable to mine. Different as they where it was luxurious, she had a smaller vanity spot than I did, but it wasn't small either. Her bed was king size as well, but it resembled a Jacuzzi, "your bed is carved into the floor?!" I asked bemused. She flashed a smile at me "yes! Never had to worry about falling out in my life" she joked as she motioned me over to a door with an enormous lock on it.

After opening it, I felt my jaw drop. I had never seen a closet bigger than my own; it was at least three times as big. "I have shopping issues, I really do. And it seems a shame I won't be able to share with you" she said. And I was sad too. I was going to find a very good friend in this girl and we couldn't share clothes because our builds were so different. "But we can always shop together!" I said. And we laughed again.

I was having a blast at Alice's It took me a while to remember why she had invited me so suddenly. And my mood was slightly shadowed as I was busying over the correct amount of vinaigrette that had to be added to the salad. Alice had excused herself to the bathroom and had left me alone and thus given me the chance to ponder about. I wanted to hit myself on the forehead; I couldn't even begin to have a good time I had to push myself into bitterness once more.

And there I was lost in thought when Alice came back carrying a mop and a bucket, she looked at me before setting them down by the wall. I concentrated extra hard on the salad but I didn't fool her. "You're beating up yourself again aren't you?" she said taking over the salad for me. "Sorry" I mumbled. She carried the salad bowl onto the kitchen table and gave me the remaining vinaigrette. "look, you can't do anything about what you did, the best thing you CAN do, is have a fresh start tomorrow and try to get along with Emmett when we all go to the park" I dropped the vinaigrette and it splashed all around the floor. "What!?...um sorry about that" Alice ignored my apologies and grabbed the mop "like I said, strange urges. Anyway...you where saying?

I refocused on the problem "when was it decided we were going to the park tomorrow? I told you Emmett invited my brother to meet some guys, not that you or in any way I were going" I said scowling as we sat down to eat, Alice shook her head, "actually you will find that the invitation was meant for both your brother and you, and you're not meeting 'guys' ugh, you're meeting Edward and myself. The three of us always hang together" I closed my mouth as I noticed it was hanging opened; I had forgotten very quickly that Alice had mentioned hanging with guys all the time. She seemed so girly.

Dinner progressed in deep discussion about both guys she knew, and I refused point black to take any view that described Emmett in a good light. "I'm sorry I just don't see it" she shook her head "you were just unlucky at the start, he really is nice" she pressed, but I did not give in. And she kept on talking and explaining what they usually did in school and vacations...and eventually sort of bored me...gee I sucked at relationships, I noticed I was a bad listener if I was not an active participant of the conversation.

By the time we got back to her room I decided it was time to interrupt. "You never hang around with girls?" I asked incuriously after she told me about shopping with Edwhatever and Emmett the jerk. She sat down on he be and started painting her nails while I did my toes. "Not really, not many nice ones to hang around, that's why I was so eager to meet you" I looked up at her. "Why is that?" she fidgeted and didn't seem to want to answer "um, you get a lot of hot headed rich brats. Not many are likeable" she said. And I understood why she didn't want to answer; it was what Emmet had told me before, except he was referring to me.

She must have seen my expression because she added. "I don't mean you, I mean, there's a group here. Call them populars; like in high school they rule this territory. We have a lot of teens and stuff and well, the girls are really stuck up they've all had plastic surgery, ugh, and they pretty much hate anyone naturally pretty..Talk about sounding vane" she said with a chuckle. I was glad she couldn't read minds because I was thinking these girls would absolutely detest me then. I tried to push the subject, but Alice refused and we ended up talking about music and other silly things until we fell asleep.

We were woken up in the morning by Alice's cell, it seemed we were late for the 'meeting in the park' we scrambled to our feet, Alice disappeared in her closet, and I hurried to my bags we both were done at the same time. We had to laugh we had dressed practically the same. I was wearing a purple skirt and black blouse; she was wearing a lilac shirt and a black skirt. But we had to rush to the park.

I drove as fast as the limit let me and we arrived at the park exactly one hour after we should have. "You're late!" said Jasper looking at me with a frown. And then he started staring at Alice again. "What? We over slept!...Jazz please stop staring like that, she isn't that strange!" He looked bemused at me. "I didn't think she was strange" then he blushed and went over to a guy with bronzish hair, he was really good-looking. Wait... my brother was blushing...I must have imagined it.

"Rose, this is Edward" he introduced me, and Edward and I shook hands, he evaluated our outfits and raised an eyebrow, the gesture indicated he was amused. "What are you wearing? You both look like you're going somewhere fancy not a park" Alice and I glanced at each other and shrugged. "We're here to meet people, not climb trees" I said. He laughed and said something about Alice finally having someone and something about no more blackmailing him into the mall. We all laughed and Alice said something about kidnapping Jasper instead, my brother nearly choked, Alice laughed even harder and Edward patted Jasper on the back and whispered "easy boy, don't make it so obvious" Jasper turned pink. Hmmm so that's what it was about... I made a mental note that Edward was perceptive.

The fun was interrupted shortly. "Someone said something about climbing trees?" said a booming voice; I instantly rearranged my face into a glare. "I said something about NOT climbing trees" I said. He greeted Alice, asked Jasper why he was pink and Edward what he was laughing about before answering me. "Lovely to see your scowl this morning" he said pretending to bow. "And by the way, I doubt you would actually be able to climb a tree" he added leaning his back against one; he seemed to enjoy torturing me. "Here we go again, guys please don't start" said Jasper.

As if! This guy wanted war; I was going to give it to him. "Too late" said Edward. Ok this guy was REALLY perceptive. There was no way I was going to live down any challenge. I was perfectly able to climb a tree, there are just some things girls rather don't do. I didn't even say anything as Emmet wagged his eyebrows at me. I really hated this guy. I took off running at him, and before he could even think if I was about to attack him I jumped and grabbed a low branch, swinging myself onto a top branch where I stood and looked down at Emmet smiling.

Edward was laughing and Emmet was red in the face, staring straight upward, Jasper was pink again and Alice looked at me with pity "Rose, you do know you are wearing a skirt" OH SHIT!! That's why Emmet was staring so much. I sat down on the branch so my panties stopped being visible to the public, and I didn't notice Emmet climbed up as well. "Not bad Rosie, I liked the view as well, but if you're that desperate just say the word huh. I wouldn't mind giving you the time of day" and then before I could push him off the branch he jumped off. Leaving me alone in shame. I was going to make him pay and I had a good idea about how.

* * *

_Ok those who read this:). I promise this story IS going somewhere. Let us cover some facts that point so._

_The obvious:  
Jasper staring at Alice all the time and blushing (wonder why)_

_Girl moving in soon (wonder who? Who might be missing from the story?)_

_Pointers and previews:_

_Who are this group of popular beautiful people? They RULE?_

_What will Rose's vengeance be? Somehow Edward is in her plans, but will he want to?_

_And other stuff that will probably pop up randomly._


	4. Revenge is Sour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters,**

_To everyone taking the time to read this. Thank you. I feel honored that my story is even interesting enough that some of you have it on alert. Special thanks to the guys leaving me smiley faces and comments in reviews. You help me to keep writing._

_And please, __if you have any ideas or want something to happen, let me know and we shall see how it fits in. This story is for all those who enjoy it._

* * *

I spent the rest of the morning silent, half because I was too embarrassed to speak and half because I was carefully concocting a revenge plan in my head. Our new local 'friends' wanted to show us the park first and thus we were in for a long, instructive walk. I let Alice chatter away about things I can't even remember now, probably stories that were park related, I grinned and nodding every so often so she didn't feel hurt. I'm pretty sure she knew I wasn't really listening, but she seemed to enjoy the chatter, and in any case Jasper seemed to be listening into our conversation (Alice talking) as well as his own one with Edward and Jerkmmet.

During our tour of the park, Alice, Edward and Emmet pointed things out to us, giving advice on the best spots to relax in the sun, or shade. The best zones to play sports, the best hang outs and all kinds of things that frankly I did not care about right now, I didn't even care about Emmett's continuous sideline jokes that were aimed at me, well I did care about the one involving the cursed flower bed of horror, but I didn't let it show. Eventually the jokes stopped, the big idiot was complaining that they were no fun if they didn't get a visible reaction out of me.

After a while the five of us settled on one of the so called best relaxing spots, It had gotten hot (it was summer after all) so we were in the shade of a great willow tree, I had to admit it was rather beautiful, and we had a view of the blue lake, I could make out a group of people swimming in the distant roped area. Alice and I sat on the grass with our backs resting on the willow, the three guys were up on the tree branches Japer and Emmet were monkeying around, and Edward, I noticed, was just sitting watching the lake just as we were. I grinned to myself and when Alice asked me what was making me look so smug, I just told her I liked the prospect of winning war. She frowned and looked up at Edward, I frowned as well I didn't wan her to find out about my plan, but before she could ask, Jasper jumped down beside us.

We jumped startled, he snickered. "Hey sis, thanks for behaving I'm glad your making an effort to make things right" he said giving me a hug, I could only answer with a confused "huh" Alice who was watching the scene with a glowing face, got up and went to stand under the branch where Edward, now joined by Emmet, were sitting. My eyes snapped back to Jasper, questioning him. "Oh don't look like you don't know what I'm saying, or never mind, I guess it's a pride thing, But I just want you to know It means a lot to me that you are trying and that I'm going to try to get Emmet to try as well" he finished and looked over at the lake, obviously letting me decide weather I wanted to add something or not. I understood then, he thought that My silence was due to me trying to make things better with Emmet for his sake, rather than I was thinking of a way to get back to him, Damn, My brother was the only person in this world who could make me feel bad about myself. Fortunately Emmet chose that moment to make another blond joke, loud enough so I could hear, and that got my mind settled to my original plan of vengeance.

Jasper shaking his head went over to where they were, I assumed to tell Emmet off for his Joke, he was probably telling him about my effort or something because Emmet looked incredously in my direction, and then shook his head. I watched Edward, he was impassive, not taking part in the conversation and just watching his friends closely, kind of like I was doing, then he suddenly looked at me and our eyes met, I guess it threw him of that I was staring at him, because he frowned (I noted people here do that a lot) so I smiled at him, radiantly like only I can do. And he raised his eyebrows amused. He turned back to my brother and the rest who were asking something and I returned to watching the swimming people as I thought.

Alice popped by me again. "we're going to go into those woods over there" she pointed to the borders of the park, where instead of suburban wonders there were more woods like the ones beside our houses, probably the same wood or forest, who knows. "Edward is staying, but the rest of us are going, do you want to come?" she asked. This was perfect I smiled at her "I'll stay with Edward, It would be mean to leave him behind by himself" I chirped as I got up and walked back over to the guys with her. "Oh he doesn't mind being alone" she added, trying to convince me, but I shrugged it off. Jasper's eyes shined "your coming?" she asked hopefully, I froze mid-smile as Emmet added "Yay Blondie is coming" full of mock happiness. "Yeah...No, I'm staying so I can keep Edward Company" I said warmly. It took the three boys by surprise; Alice laughed "what! I can be nice If I want to" I added crossly. They left leaving me and Edward behind.

Both of us were staring at each other again, he, down from his branch, me, looking up from the ground. He cocked his head and I giggled "Are you going to make me come up there or are you coming down with me" I asked playfully, he finally came out of his trance and snickered "I think you had enough tree climbing for the day, Move I'll come down" he said in a soft voice, and I was glad he was so attractive, otherwise my plan would be torture to me. I moved just as he asked me to do, and he jumped of the branch and landed catlike next to me, we both sat down on the grass. "That was stylish" I complimented him with yet another smile. But instead of the effect I hoped for he turned serious again and shocked me by saying "It's not going to work you know"

I looked at him innocently, trying to hide the fact that I was impressed he was a perceptive as to even suspect of my true intentions. "What are you talking about?" I asked. He sniggered, and this time I didn't know if it was a good sign or a bad sign. "Please don't insult my intelligence; although I do not know exactly what you are up to, I know that you are up to something. And I guess by your flattery that I'm somehow involved. I don't appreciate being used" He watched me playing with the grass, because I was quickly thinking of a way to make him otherwise, scared of failure. "And why do you think that? Couldn't I be sincerely interested?" I said. WHAS THAT THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH? Apparently he was thinking along the same lines because he raised an eyebrow at me "you just met me, and you are interested in me already?" he said incredously. I went girly on him and giggled, pulling some grass and fiddling with it in the palm of my hand. "Why not? Look at Jasper he is obviously interested in Alice, and vice- versa. They just met" I blew the grass into his face to keep the playful mood going. He shook the grass off his face and nodded "yes they do, but that is different, the way they look at each other makes it obvious" he said and I smiled "there!" I said and he laughed. "You were not looking at me, you were analyzing me, and I saw you glaring at Emmett right after. I'm sorry but you cannot fool me, you want to get back at Emmet, thought your brother thinks you are better than that" I glared at him and he laughed I might as well have confessed, "fine, so I'm not madly in love with you, but you're a guy, what does it matter play along with me at least, look at me" I said stating the obvious I mean any guy would die to even go on a date with me I was beautiful. But it seemed it was not the right thing to say to Edward, he looked at me weirdly "I'm not that way Rosalie, and frankly you are not my type of girl" he finished and got up to climb back up his branch, I crossed my arms glared into the distance until the rest of the group came back, so I could tell Jasper I was going home.

Next Sunday I woke up to a rainy morning. It had been a week since we had moved into the new house, and it would have been perfect if I hadn't gotten off to such a disgusting start. Our parents had given us complete freedom, they had decided on new town new lives. Just as long as we called every so often to tell them where we were. But we knew that security in 'rich kid area' was as high as you can go, and they wanted us to mingle with what they called the 'kids of the future' which we took where the same group of people that Alice and the rest where always warning us about, I hadn't seen them yet though. I had stopped going on the group outings because they irritated me, Flirting with Edward was like flirting with a wall, except Edward insulted me by rolling his eyes. And after that Emmet joked about how I couldn't seduce anything I wanted. I really hated him. Because he had a point, why wouldn't Edward fall for me?

I had been hoping for it, because I had encouraged Alice and Jasper to spend time with each other and that seemed to be going perfectly, the seemed two happy love birds. And if only Edward would cooperate and fall for me then Emmet would be left out. As I lay in my bed thinking about it I realized it was actually a stupid plan, how could I have classified it as brilliant once. I was not this dumb before I moved into this place. Growling in exasperation into my pillow, I made myself get out of my giant comfortable bed and started my day, seeing how it was raining I couldn't see how Jasper would be able to go out today, and I thought about interrupting his sleep and spending a day at home together, watching movies or whatever. So I pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple white T shirt, and then I was on my way to Jasper's room, only pausing to admire myself in my big mirror, I was pleased, even in these casual clothes I was stunning.

I was about to knock on Jasper's door, when I remembered that when we were kids we used to sneak into each other's rooms and tackle ourselves on top of the bed. I sniggered and opened the door quietly; the room was pitch dark and stuffy, I was careful to make no noise as I shut the door behind me. Pausing to listen I heard the deep even breathing coming from Jazz's bed; I walked slowly snickering in anticipation. Then I felt the edge of the bed, I crouched for a second and leaped on top of Jasper, squishing him and jerking him awake. "WAKE UP!! And make your loving sister happy" I said sitting on top of him and bouncing up and down. He huffed and grunted and then I heard his voice whine in the dark. "Rosalie!? What the hell are you doing? It's got to be like eight in the morning" I laughed and bounced again…then I froze, there was something wrong with this picture. "Jasper?" I asked poking him gently. "What!?" I heard his muffled voice whine at me from the other side of the room. I felt cold sweat on the back of my neck. "Jazz where are you?" I asked scared. "On the couch! Trying to sleep! Damn Rose shut up" I bounced one more time, to check if what I was sitting on was hard or not, It might be a pillow or something…no..It was definitely a body. A big one to that. I hoped that my brother had murdered someone and was hiding the body in his bed. But I had to ask "then who…?" there was that guffaw I hated and HIS voice, sleepy but HIS voice. "hey Blondie, remember when I told you about not having to be desperate"

OH MY GOD, I jumped up so fast that I could have been one of those vampires from the Midnight books. I swore on the top of my voice, and kicked everything I could, there was another huff as my foot made contact with flesh, and when I finally reached the door, I turned on the lights, which made three boys complain loudly, (turns out what I just kicked was Edward. Who had his iPod on so he had not heard anything but was startled to see me there). "THIS HAS NOT HAPPENED!! AND JAZZ THE NEXT TIME YOU HAVE PEOPLE OVER!! SAY SOOOO!" and I left slamming the door. So much for a sibling rainy day, I went to my room and rushed over to the right bedside table where I had my car keys. I was going to Alice's and probably somewhere else, but I was taking my car because I wanted to drive. When I stomped downstairs my mom asked if I wanted any breakfast, and my Dad was reading the newspaper. I ignored both and went over to the door. It was their fault, they normally would have been all formal about letting people stay over, warning my brother or I to behave, this place was really getting on my nerves quick, and it was summer. I feared school.

When I got to Alice's, she looked surprised to see me as she opened the door. Which was weird because it seemed to me that nothing ever took her by surprise "oh Hey Rosalie, I was not expecting you today." I walked passed her into the house and out of the rain, I heard her shut the door and she handed me a towel to dry face. Before I turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, it was very sudden, I wasn't planning on this because of the rain but, err, stuff happened. And I'm sorry I did not come out for the past two days, I didn't feel like it and..." I was apologizing sincerely but she covered my mouth with her hand and smiled. "That's quite enough, its okay you needed time to sulk" she said leading me into the bathroom, she had all her make-up rolling around the counter. And the mirror frame had very bright lights on. I was about to tell her that I was not sulking, but I didn't want to lie to her. Instead I brought my attention to her fiddling with her crazy cosmetics. "Are you going somewhere Alice?" she made one of her frowny faces and finished applying lip gloss before turning to answer me. "Actually yes, remember that we told you that there was another family with teenagers moving in beside yours? Well they just moved in today, and I was going to go introduce myself to the girl" she said. I remembered faintly everything Alice and the rest had spoken about the families, Emmet had said something to Jasper about a lot of families with kids because of college, and Alice had talked about it when we met. "You said something about having a feeling of being friends with the new girls?" I asked trying to quote her. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that's why I'm going. Do you want to come?" she asked.

So I found myself following Alice's Porsche in my BMW, I wasn't frankly interested in this girl, who lived about 15 minutes away from us, in the regular suburban area, not the rich area like we did. But when I was about to tell Alice I'd rather not go, I imagined her getting along greatly with this new girl without me, and I couldn't stand it. Alice was my ray of sunshine in this place, even if I had to share her with my brother, which had started to annoy me, I did not want to share her with anybody else. I was amazed when Alice stopped in front of a normal looking house, the mover's truck was just leaving, she had incredible timing, sometimes I wondered if she was psychic or something….

We got out of our cars and Alice rang the doorbell, we both waited expectant under the entrance porch's roof, and then the figure of a girl around our age appeared in the doorframe. She was shorter than me, yet taller than Alice. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes, but besides that she was just an ordinary girl, not as pretty as Alice and definitely not even close to me. I was pleased. We both smiled at her, as she returned a confused look at us. Alice spoke. "Hello! I'm Alice and this is Rosalie, we heard about you moving here and we thought we would stop by and introduce ourselves, it will make it easier for making friends" she piped out, and I had to suppress a giggle, because the girl looked so amused, I remembered I must have looked the same when I met Alice, she was sure something. "Um, I'm Bella, um, nice to meet you" she said and shook our hands. And before we knew it Alice had convinced both Bella and I to go back to my house to meet the rest of the gang. I was still surprised to hear that I was included into the group involving two boys that didn't think very highly of me. That I had agreed, now I was fuming, leading the way back to my house, followed by Alice's car and Bella's hideous old truck. It didn't seem I had much in common with her, and I didn't think Alice had anything in common with her either, but I still felt threatened by her.

When the three of us walked into my house, I lead the way upstairs, showed Bella my room quickly, and watched her bemused look about the grandeur of it. It was like she had never seen a decent room before, then Alice made me go warn the boys about a new visitor so they would behave, I was cross because I didn't know why I had to do it and leave both girls behind looking in my closet, Alice was saying that my clothes would fit Bella and vice-versa. Like I was going to want to wear anything in HER closet, she didn't seem to have much taste, what with her ugly raincoat. I opened Jasper's door and found the boys shirtless (it was still stuffy) and playing with their play station, Jasper and Edward were on the floor leaning on the bed, and Emmet was still on the bed. He saw me first and screeched in fake terror "please! Don't rape me!!" I glared at him "I'd have to feel attracted first, and you come after road kill" I said, and watched the smile be wiped from his face, he turned looking darkly into the television screen. Jasper and Edward paused the game to look up at me. "What's up?" asked Jasper pleasantly, he was obviously trying to make up for earlier. I did not look pleasant or warm in any kind as I answered "Alice is here and so is the new girl, so Alice wants you guys to be visible so she can introduce you. I would advise putting shirts on, and in Emmett's case some plastic surgery, unfortunately she's already here so you don't have time" I said frostily. I was not about to forget the morning incident.

I watched them pull the shirts on, and before they could tidy up to much, (there were blankets all over the floor and empty pizza boxes and soda bottles everywhere) I called Alice and Bella. The three of them glared at me and Emmet jumped of the bed adding a "you're a nasty piece of work you know? I can't figure out how you and your brother are related" I just shrugged and leaned against the wall to let Alice and Bella inside. Alice introduced everyone to Bella and I watched everyone being pleasant, I also saw how Bella's eyes popped at the sight of Edward and before I could take the pleasure of thinking that if I wasn't his type then she surely wasn't. But to my surprise he was looking at her the same way that Jasper was looking at Alice. It was unbelievable, I was so shocked I didn't notice Emmet came and leaned right beside me, "you see, Edward likes nice, down to earth girls. Jasper likes nice girls too. You are a spoiled brat, who is full of herself, why one earth would anyone want you?" he whispered in my ear as I watched the other four chatter happily, to absorbed with their interest to notice Emmet and me, I glared daggers at him. "You pathetic moron, you think you can give ME a complex? Look at me!" I whispered back angrily. He glared back at me. "Oh you might be nice to look at, but I'm saying no one will ever look at you the way they look at each other. You won't be loved, you'll be used" I gaped at him, angry and yet hurt.

I eyed my brother and the rest, they were still absorbed, I looked back at Emmet who was smirking in triumph, my insides bubbled in anger, and he had actually managed to hurt me with his comment, probably because it was something I was afraid of but never admitted. I walked out of the room and told him to follow me. He snickered darkly as we walked into my room, he rolled his eyes as he took it in. "what, do you want to say, that you don't want the others to overhear?, at least Alice and your brother who actually like you for some reason" I turned to face him, tears of fury mixed with hurt were forming in my eyes, and for a moment he looked take aback. I took advantage of that moment to do what I had brought him here for. I walked slowly over to him, staggering, he watched me confused as I got closer to him and I parted my lips closer to his face every step, and when he could feel my breath, and I his. I whispered "go to hell" and I slapped him as hard as I could, so hard in fact, that instantly it was red, and a purple bruise was forming right where my ring had hit him. He looked bewildered and angry as he rubbed the spot. "Now get out!!" I told him pointing at my door. He looked fierce as he grabbed my wrist with his huge hand, for the first time I got to see exactly how strong this humongous guy was. He tugged at me and I thought he was going to dislocate my wrist. Okay so maybe hitting him in private had not been a good idea. Now he was going to hit me back, and it was going to hurt, I winced as he raised his free hand, and he grabbed the hair at the back of my head, I gasped as he pulled it and then he kissed me fiercely.

I was lost in a whirlwind of confusion, why was this happening, he was going to hit me, I could feel his hands, one tight on the back of my head, and one crushing my wrist, making me his prisoner. And he kissed me harder than anyone had ever has done before. I finally came to my senses and tried to wiggle out of it, but he was to strong, in the end I bit him. And he let go in surprise "you are so hateful" he said sucking on his bleeding lip. I hit him and pushed him all the way out of my room, trying to make the door hit him when I slammed it. I turned my back to the door and I slid down all the way to the floor, where I sat down hugging my tucked legs, and hiding my face in my knees. And I cried, I cried and I didn't know why. It could have been rage or fury; it could have been confusion, sadness, hurt. I didn't know but I sat and cried and I tried to regain my self but for the first time my 'my name is Rosalie Hale' mantra, did not work.

* * *

_Ok so I'm so sorry that I have neglected this for so long, life caught up with me and I had a tremendous case of writer's block._

_Pointers and previews__:_

_Who are this group of popular beautiful people? They RULE?_

_In the next chapter we will meet this group of people, and they will make Rose feel even more confused about this new place than she already is. _

_And other stuff that will probably pop up randomly. Hopefully it will be good and you guys will enjoy it. ^^_


	5. author pouty faces

Ok people, I really want to keep writing this story. But I'm lacking motivation. I need you guys taking the time to read this, to review and give me some love. Motivation, ideas, whatever. Make me happy and make me say "oh, these guys are so nice, I shouldn't keep them waiting, I'm going to write some more.

Otherwise I'm just going to make pouty faces, and not going to feel like writing at all. And I do know where this is going, and I just have to get down to typing it down. You on the other hand don't have that privilege... :P. therefore poke me to death with reviews and I shall share my incredible mind with you, and I will start typing until my fingers bleed to please you.

Also remember that any feedback, or ideas, practical joke. Whatever pleases you. Tell me. And I will try to fit it in to the story. All ideas are good ideas.

Hoping to feel the love soon.

~darknobara


	6. Winner Material

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters,**

_I'm posting this to give you some motivation to give ME some motivation. Lol. But seriously I will not update another chapter unless I get some reviews. I need to know if you like what I write or if I need to change something. Okay? It would also make me feel warm and fuzzy. And you guys know that when you get a review you get all hyped out because you get to share your stories with people much better that way. _

_And for some BETTER news. I now know EXACTLY where this is going. But remember I'm always up for adding ideas or jokes. _

_Enjoy the story._

* * *

I hadn't really paid any attention to how little time my parents were spending in the house until right now. It would have been useful to have them here, that way, everyone would not be in my house at all times. Maybe... I didn't know anymore, they had changed so much with this new life. We were free to do anything we wanted, and I was beginning to think that they had not done it for us; they had done it so THEY could be free. I felt cheated out on everything, my parents liked jasper's new friends, Alice definitely preferred jasper to me, not to mention she now had this 'Bella brat' who Edward also preferred to me. And worst of all, Jasper adored Alice and was thrilled with all his new friends; he definitely had no time for me anymore, let alone worry about me.

In that instant, while I was lost in pitying over myself, and just as if he had been inside my head and wanting to prove me wrong, Jasper's voice called my name from the other side of my door, followed by a knock. I didn't answer, thinking what would be the better way to make him feel worse and far more worried, seeing me looking like this (curled up with my knees tucked in and with puffy red eyes and all my makeup probably distorting my face) or not see me at all and let him imagine whatever he wanted. He knocked again; hard enough to make the door I was leaning on nudge me on the back. I could have taking it as a sign, like if the door was saying open up. But I didn't want to. I realized I was mad at Jasper for always choosing his friends over me.

"Rosalie! open up! What happened? Why did you leave?" he called out, his voice was all worried brotherly. I hesitated, I missed him so much. "Rosie! Come on, let me in tell me what's wrong I can feel you being all miserable" he pounded on the door now, which wasn't nudging me anymore, more like shaking me angrily. I got up and walked away from the door, so there was nothing left blocking it, I would let him come in by himself, make him think it was an intrusion rather than an invitation. I heard the door open and I turned my back to him so he wouldn't see my face. "Rose, tell me what happened, I didn't even notice you left until Emmet came back cussing you out with a nasty looking bruise on his face"

I winced, so my own brother had not noticed my leaving until he saw his new best buddy come back with an injury that had to come from me (at least I was pleased it was nasty looking). I felt another break down coming over me. "Get out Jasper" I said with the little control over my voice I had left. I felt him walk closer and I panicked. "I SAID GET OUT!!! GO WORRY ABOUT YOUR BUDDIES" I shrieked finally spinning around. He saw my face and was shocked; he had not imagined I felt so bad. He left not knowing what to do. And I shut the door behind him. Holding it shut with my hands, throwing all my weight on it. For a moment I imagined the door could be opened outward. Then I would fall facedown. Why was I thinking that!?

I could hear the voices carry out on the hallway. They were asking Emmet what had happened, but I didn't hear if he answered or not. And then not two minutes had passed it sounded like something with a motor was coming down the hallway in the direction of my room. It collided with the obstacle of my held shut door, with a force that nearly knocked me down backwards. "Rosalie get away from the door, or I'm going to find a way to break it down" said Alice, I had to laugh she was so tiny I couldn't imagine he breaking own anything. She pushed again; she was putting up a fight. "I mean it, I will find a chainsaw or something and break your pretty purple door" she threatened. I shook my head, well aware that she couldn't see me. "Go away Alice, I'm fine" I lied. And she laughed hysterically "yeah right, Japer said you're eyes were red, and that you looked terrible, get out of the way!" Damn Jasper and his big mouth. "No Alice! go away I don't want to come out" I said. Alice said a word that did not sound right in her voice. "look rose, I'm not leaving, you are going to get out of the way or I'm breaking this door so all the splinters and dust will completely ruin your outfit" she threatened again, I gasped in shock and got out of the way reflexively.

She opened the door and walked in like a maniac, pushed me on my bed till I was sitting down, and sat by me. "What did Emmet do?" she asked tenderly now. I hugged her and broke down in sobs; she patted me in the back and soothed me. "It's ok, I'm here for you. Tell me about it and I will kick his butt" she said, I chuckled half sob and almost chocked. "Oh Alice he said something terrible about how…" I stopped midsentence. I was going to tell her how Emmet said that Bella was already preferred over me, when she walked in my room looking all flustered. Alice followed my gaze and smiled at Bella, who smiled back. I felt stupid; I had given in to Alice thinking she needed me as much as I needed her. I was wrong. "You know what?" I started while I got up, and wiped the tears off. "You don't need to know. You have her to replace me now. I don't even get why! She's nothing special but you all seem to think she's so much better than me" I glared at them both. Bella flushed and Alice… she got up and smacked me.

"What the hell Rosalie! Bella didn't do anything to you! Why are you behaving like this?" Alice scolded me. And I felt even worse; it was like I broke whatever was left between us. I didn't show the hurt, I showed the angry. "Maybe I should leave" mumbled Bella. I glared at her "no, maybe you shouldn't have come at all! I didn't invite you to my house; you just came along and took the last thing I had away from me!" I spat at her. She looked shocked at my clear venom. And Alice started yelling at me a lot. I was listening to the sound of thundering footsteps so I only heard the last thing she said "…SO CUT THE CRAP ROSALIE" she finished al red in the face. Then all three of us looked over to the new arrivals, Edward and Jasper.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Edward. Jasper kept looking back and forth between Alice and me. "Someone?" said Edward. I didn't want to answer, Bella sure as hell kept her mouth shut, but Alice on the other hand told them exactly what happened. Edward looked outraged, Jasper looked let down… I looked out the window. "Why?" said Jasper with an exasperated voice. I shrugged. "It's ok she was just feeling bad and let it out on..." Bella started to say. I clenched my teeth; she was going to look so nice. "Shut up! No one asked you!" I spat at her again. And Edward started yelling at me, at the same time Alice did. Jasper just stood there, looking at me embarrassed. I pushed everyone out of my way and once I got to the door I said very clearly "just leave me alone, I don't need any of you" and ran downstairs to my car. When I ran past the kitchen I heard someone snort, I glanced, it was Emmet.

Once I was in my car, I drove to the park, I didn't know where else to go, but instead of heading over the usual paths the guys back in my house took. I walked down the ones they never showed us, just in case they decided to come looking for me (which I doubted) they wouldn't find me easily. I walked toward the lake, that roped area where there always seemed to be a group of people swimming, it was exactly the opposite spot where we hung out the other day. As I got closer I saw that the group of people swimming there had to be around my age, teenagers it was liked they owned the roped area, there was nobody else but them there, I got closer and stared, I counted them, there was ten people, six boys and four girls. I was watching them having fun for about ten minutes when one of the girls noticed me, and she nudged the guy next to her, they both stared at me from the water and then they called over one of the older guys and pointed out to me. I know I should have stopped staring but somehow it was soothing, until five of them got out of the water and started walking clearly in my direction. As they came closer, I took them in. they were all wow looking. Damn did everyone in this place look that good, they looked smug and overpowering, I brought myself to my full height as they got near me, and took ME in. no matter how down in the dumps I was it was always a pleasure to see my effect on people. The girl who had spotted me first, also the one that looked youngest was the first to speak. "Who are you?" she asked rudely. It didn't look right, such hostility coming out from her, she was so small and adorable looking.

"My name is Rosalie Hale, I moved in a couple of weeks back" I said confidently, I had done nothing to these people. They looked at each other acknowledging who I was, they had heard of me at least…hmm. "And what are you doing here?" asked the girls buddy, I took in the resemblance, they must be siblings. "Yeah, I thought you and your brother had joined ranks with the losers" said an amazing looking girl. Hm, so this must be the group that Alice and the rest had always warned about, I remembered Emmet saying I was not the first drop dead gorgeous girl around here, now I knew why. "Apparently I'm not looser material" I muttered more to myself than them. They murmured between them, like if they were trying to find the meaning in my words, 'it's not that difficult' I thought to myself.

"Well you definitely don't look like looser material" said a hot looking guy, winking at me. In another circumstance, maybe if I haven't been going through so much I would have been elated about this guy winking at me, but right now I didn't really think much about it. And then the last of the five who came over spoke. He looked like he was around twenty, the oldest of all. "And do you think you're winner material?" he asked softly, the other four smiled. I blinked "huh?" I asked stupidly, some snickered and some rolled their eyes. The five people who lingered in the lake were sort of expectant, watching. The hot guy spoke again "it's not so difficult sugar, they are the losers, we are the winners. You do the math" he said. Ooooh so they wanted me to join them, or befriend them. Hmm I could really use friends, but I was no fool. I barely knew these people I just knew they had a rivalry with Alice and the rest. Angry and hurt as I was I nodded. The older guy stretched his hand out and I took it. "Welcome Rosalie, let me introduce you to your new friends. I'm Aro, this is Heidi" he said pointing to the stunning girl "Felix" he pointed at the hot guy "and these are Alec and Jane" he pointed the other two.

We walked back to the lake so he could introduce me to the rest, there was two other boys that resembled Aro very much, they were his older and younger brothers Caius and Macus respectively. And the other three, another hot guy with long dark hair and two other gorgeous girls, not as much a Heidi and not as much as me. Their names were Demetri, Renata and Chelsea. Damn this was seriously a group of nice looking people. Although Alice, Edward and even Emmet had not been short of beautiful either. I scratched the last thought; I didn't want to think about them. I said hi to everyone in the lake and introduced myself. Then Aro spoke "Everyone, it seems Rosalie here made the mistake of joining the wrong friends and they mistreated her. We on the other hand will make her feel welcome" he said like if he were the leader… which he probably was. Everyone agreed and greeted me, Demetri and both girls came out of the lake, Heidi, Jane and Alec went back in. "you're going to fit right in here" said Chelsea. "Yes she will" added Felix. I smiled shyly. They all went back in except Aro. "Don't you want to swim?" he asked me. I smiled at him "didn't bring a bikini" I answered and he laughed. "I'll stay here with you then, and you can tell me about yourself" he said warmly.

Wow, these people knew me already, this Aro knew or something that I loved to talk about myself, or maybe he thought so, whatever I needed someone to rant to and this was my opportunity. He noticed that I had come to some conclusion and that I was beginning to feel comfortable. And then he took my hand and said "Welcome to the Volturi clan Rosalie"

* * *

_Ooooh ok so now you know who the mysterious group was.. hahah_

_Ok so the next chapter is going to have something goooood in it. But you won't find out unless you review (muahahaha) but for now here are the previews to the next chapter:_

**How will Jasper, Edward, Emmet, Alice react to Rosalie's new alliance.**

**The Volturi are going to make Rose prove her alliance by making her prove herself with a test, what will it be? And will she go through with it?**

**Felix is obviously interested in Rose, what will happen between them.**

_And as for the best part, you don't even get a preview or a clue. So remember! Review for goodies!!!!_


	7. Except Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters,**

_Alright, so thank you to those of you who have reviewed, like I asked. I love you guys, and it is only because of you that I kept this story up. As long as there is one person who wants to know how this ends, I will keep writing. _

_But I won't update the next chapter until I get at least ten more reviews. Not because I'm mean, but because every writer needs motivation. _

_Enjoy the story_

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon chattering away about my problems with Aro; it was just so soothing to talk to him. I noticed him holding my hand, it wasn´t creepy or anything, it didn't feel out of place, it was like he truly cared for me to go ahead and pull off such an intimate gesture, and it just made it so much more easier to have a much more intimate conversation about myself. Occasionally during the long speech I gave out, one of the others would come and join us, never speaking, just listening like Aro. And I noticed Felix came every fifteen minutes or so.

Once it started getting dark, everyone got out of the lake, not because it was cold, but because they probably had to go have dinner with their families or something. My cell phone ringed, I took it out and looked at the screen, it was Jasper, I turned it on vibrate and stuffed it in my pocket. Everyone was sort of expectant, waiting for me to say something about the call, I muttered it was my brother and watched all the different reactions. Some rolled their eyes, some laughed harshly, and some like Jane just ignored it or Marcus who looked like he couldn't care less.

"It would seem he starts to worry now" said Demetri and both Renata and Chelsea giggled. Maybe others were unaware but it was very obvious that both girls were in a way competing for Demetri, he seemed oblivious. "Yes it does seem like that, don't worry Rosalie, you don't have to pick up the phone, let him worry, he has been cruel to you" pointed out Caius, and he was right I should let him feel guilty, so I didn't pick up my phone as it vibrated again and again in my pocket while I made plans for tomorrow with my new friends. "Night Rosalie" said Felix winking at me again, I smirked, at least one of the males here was reacting correctly to me, I had almost forgotten what it was like.

So I left the park and got back into my gorgeous car, I took my phone out of my pocket so it didn't distract me while I drove back to the house, I glanced at the screen where the name 'Jasper' was still flashing, and tossed it over to the backseat, where it kept vibrating off and on until I parked in the driveway(which took some time, since I stopped over at some random store so I could buy snacks and other random things I already had at the house) My dad's car was missing, what a surprise. I didn't think much about it as I heard someone running down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and stared putting away Doritos and other junk. "Where the HELL have you been, and why weren't you answering your phone!?" demanded Jasper. I was expecting it, he sounded worried but Alec and Jane had already warned me that it was going to seem that way, he just felt guilty.

"None of your business" I answered curtly as I headed out of the kitchen, walking past him without so much as a glance. He followed me upstairs "what do you mean it's not my business, of course it's my business. I'm your Brother and I was worried" he snapped after me, I laughed humorless. "Not so worried when I left the house though, I only just started ignoring the phone an hour ago" I snapped back while I stomped through the hallway. "That's when it got dark! You're a big girl, you know how to take care of yourself during the day, but when night comes I have a responsibility to take care of you!" he said. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "No Jasper, your responsibility would have been to call me the moment I left hurting, that's when you should have been worried, not an hour ago out of guilt for not doing what you had to" I seethed. He looked like he had swallowed a large mug of nasty. "No Rose, you're wrong. I WAS worried, but I was also embarrassed about your behavior this morning"

I laughed again, and resumed stomping over to my room "PLEASE, you don't even know my side of the story. So if you want to add something else to this senseless brotherly thing of yours, add an apology" I said as I reached my door. "An apology! Its YOU that owns everyone an apology Rosalie, Specially Bella" he said. And I ignored him. I saw how 'everyone' came pouring out of his room. Edward had his arms crossed, and Bella was behind him looking terrified, Alice was wide eyed but was also positioned defensively and Emmet just leaned against the wall trying hard to look bored (I thought he just achieved stupid). "Don't you people have homes!" I muttered. I tried to walk into my room, but Jasper blocked me. "Let's fix this" he said "let's fix this and let us all be friends again"

Edward's eyes narrowed, I remembered how perceptive he was, I stared back at him. "You've been with someone this afternoon haven't you" he asked. I didn't see how it was any of his business but I was going to say something about it anyway. "Yes I have, which is why I don't need to 'fix this' I have real friends now, who care about ME" I said coolly. Jasper looked at me confused, Edward still had his eyes narrowed, Emmet was staring somewhere else as if this was all uninteresting (but I could sooo tell the jerk was having a blast watching me be put down) and Alice was the one who asked. "With who?" I looked at her as I answered. "Aro Volturi and his group"

Alice Gasped, Edward was shaking his head; Bella looked confused, and Emmet, who was trying so hard to appear bored, glared at me. "That's low even for you" he spat. I shrugged I didn't care what he thought at all. "Rose…they have warned us about them…they're bad" Jasper said shocked. I looked back at him "whatever Jasper, the Volturi have been nice to me, understood me and took care of me. Aro acted like the brother I always wanted, so that's why you need not to worry about me anymore. Now if you don't mind I have winner things to take care of" I said pushing Jasper away from my door so I could get in, and as I shut it behind me. I saw his face; it was like I'd slapped him, poured water on him and spat him in the eye to top it all. For a moment I felt bad, but just for a moment because I heard everybody cussing me out for of my betrayal. Moments later everything was quiet, it seemed everyone had left. I wondered, but then I remembered…it wasn't my business anymore.

A week had passed since I joined the Volturi group and fought with Jasper (we had not talked since) today I was at the mall with the girls. It was Friday and we had plans for the evening. It was strange because even though they spent the entire day with the boys they still wanted to impress them like if they didn't know them. I had been right about Chelsea and Renata, except that they didn't just compete for Demetri, they competed pretty much about everything, like right now they were fighting over a green slip dress, that in my opinion was tacky, but I didn't say anything, I was too busy listening to Heidi who was interrogating me about Felix, while Jane listened with a smirk on her face. "So, do you like him? Because he is so obviously into you" she asked, and I could have sworn I felt some resentment in her voice. "Er, I don't know, I mean he's nice and all that but I'm not sure…" I trailed off while looking through the dress rack. Heidi raised her eyebrows. "Oh come on! Don't keep it to yourself we're friends! Plus, if you are its kind of mean to keep him like this" she whined. "Please Heidi, as if you weren't doing the same thing to him before Rose came along" said Jane with another smirk, and Heidi dropped the topic looking cross.

I was sort of glad because it gave me time to think about it. Felix had been hitting on me all week; in fact he had winked so much at me it was starting to irritate me. First it had been kind of sexy, but then I started counting the winks but I lost track at two hundred. Truly I wasn't interested in Felix at all, but I could understand why everyone thought I was. This past week, the Volturi group had crossed paths many times with Emmet's group. And every single time a member from my former 'friends' walked by I flirted back at Felix. I don't know why I did it, but I just knew it gave some form of satisfaction when I did. Of course afterward I paid for it, because Felix got worse and because I was pretty damn sure that Heidi was into Felix. At least it had been worth it when Emmet stared at us so long (no doubt trying to make us uncomfortable) that he walked right into a tree.

Once we had all found dresses we liked, we moved over to the dressing rooms. I had picked a casual yet flattering black dress that came down to my knees, and then Heidi attacked again. "soo what are you thinking about? Felix? Your brother? Edward? Emmet?" I gritted my teeth. She smirked and so did Jane. (Jane smirked a lot) But I didn't have to answer because Renata interrupted. "Oh who cares? I've been meaning to ask a much more important question" she chirped, and the rest of us looked curiously at her. "Yeah?" I said encouraging her to go ahead. "well" she started, while she smoothed out the green dress that Chelsea and her had fought over before, and turned different ways to admire herself. "What is it you had surgery on?" she asked as if it were like asking what I had eaten the last day. "Surgery?" I asked bewildered as I slipped my black dress on. "Yeah!" said Chelsea "surgery, as in plastic surgery. We've all had some" she said pointing at the rest "I did my mouth and nose oh, and I worked on my legs too, I think I might do my teeth but I'm not sure yet"" she said in a matter of fact tone. "I just had a liposuction, and I filled up my lips" said Renata. I listened to them bewildered as I came out of the fitting room. "I just did my nose and teeth" said Heidi, proud of her beauty obviously "yeah and your boobs and your ass" laughed Jane, and Chelsea and Renata joined in while Heidi scowled at them. "What about you little miss perfect" spat Heidi. "What?" said Jane "everyone knows I just did my face. I still have to grow up, I'm fifteen, my boy needs to change on its own" said Jane. I was truly shocked as I just stood there.

Then They all looked at me, waiting for me to say something, "well?" asked Renata" I looked at their expectant faces, glancing at different parts of my body as if they were trying to guess by themselves what pars had been altered. "Um…I haven't had plastic surgery in my life..." I said. They just stared at me. "Not that there is anything wrong with that" I added quickly I didn't want to offend them. "But I'm all me" I finished quietly "oh come on!" said Heidi skeptically. "I'm serious" I assured them. And they must have believed me because that was the end of the conversation. I felt awkward now, but I least I understood why they were all so beautiful. Fortunately we were able to change the subject and kept the day pleasant, although I was pretty sure that I caught Heidi glaring at me every so often from the corner of my eye, but every time I checked she was either looking at some dress or smiling. So I couldn't be sure.

After an entire afternoon of shopping and getting ready for our 'just because we feel like being formal' event. We were all at the Volturis' house. Which was huge, and pretty much the typical hang out besides the roped area at the park lake. We had dinner in a fancy-like table with exquisite food. And now we were all sitting on some comfy couches by the fireplace, somehow I managed to end in a love seat with Felix, who kept staring at me and making me uncomfortable. After a lot of tries of flirting with me, and many glares coming from Heidi, I subtly left the love seat pretending to join in a conversation Chelsea and Renata were having with Demetri (they were farthest away from us) and after fifteen minutes of pretending to be interested in their discussion about who of them was better for Demetri, I ended up actually interested in a conversation Jane was having with Caius. "Oh I doubt they are in any way ok with this, it's probably like having an enemy infiltrated in their territory" Caius was saying "yes, but she's been spending most of her time with us, because it's her who doesn't feel comfortable at her own hose now. They spend a lot of time there it seems and they don't precisely treat her well" answered Jane. They were very much obviously talking about me so I joined in.

"You're both right, they are not happy and they are making me unhappy. They are very cruel about it specially Emmet" I said, and they both looked at me startled at first that I had even heard, then they adjusted and turned so I could get closer and clearly join in with them. Apparently I wasn't the only one "I never liked Emmet" said Felix. Damn, he was like a fly. "I don't know why Felix, seems to me the more he is around the more girls pay attention to you" said Jane causing Felix to turn a nasty sour color and telling her to shut up. And then, I realized that pretty much everyone was in this conversation now. Then again Aro was speaking. "It seems to me, that those people are making it difficult for you, it would be so very easy for us to help you make it just a bit difficult for them…if" He trailed off in wonder. And everyone, me included stared at him expectant. And he kept on. "Well, if we were positive your one of us. You know to really tie yourself up and commit to this new group of friends" he finished. Everyone looked at me. "I don't have to get plastic surgery do I?" I asked, part of me was seriously spooked with the idea and mostly it was because, well, why on earth would I need plastic surgery. Everyone scowled at me. It wasn't my fault I didn't hold it against them, they should leave me out of it. Aro laughed "no sweetie, that is something we did on our own it has nothing to do with the group, you are already beautiful enough to fit in. I meant commit with a test, something that if you have been honest, you wouldn't mind doing and we would make sure you're not a spy or something. In the end it would be a win win" said Aro.

Part of me felt relieved, no plastic surgery, but now I was worried for a different reason. "What would this trial be Aro?" I asked carefully, everybody's heads went back and forth between Aro and me, like watching a tennis match. But this time it wasn't Aro who spoke, it was Caius. "Basically you make Alice and your brother break up, not nicely, but in a way that they won't want to see each other. Nothing like that to rip a group in two, once the group is divided easier for us to crush them" I stared inexpressively, I was somehow repulsed by the idea, I didn't see why I would have to do it, it was cruel, but on the other hand I liked having friends. And in this twisted enemy way of seeing things it was sound logic. But I still didn't like the idea; I just didn't let it show. "How could I cause that sort of break up?" I asked, maybe if we found no way to do that, I wouldn't have to do it. "Simple, you live in the house. If Alice calls for jasper, you pick the phone and say he's with Heidi. Then convince your brother that you want to talk to him on your own and bring him down here. Also call Alice to meet you down here. She always takes a different path, when Demetri will follow her and warn us when she is about to run into you, we text you, you leave pretending nature calls. And Heidi pops in and kisses your brother at the right time." Said Jane effortlessly. Damn it would work, because Jasper doesn't like to explain things when people don't trust him. If Alice didn't want to listen he would force the information on her. And seriously what girl wants to listen to anything their boyfriend has to say after walking on them like that. It was a hateful thing to do. But apparently if I wanted to stay with these friends I had too. I didn't want to hurt my former friend or my brother. But if I didn't do it, I had nowhere else to go.

While I was lost in thought of the terrible task I was supposed to do to prove myself, everyone else was coordinating it for the next evening. They were excited, the plan was brilliant and it would destroy two people's hearts and the entire group of friends (which had doubled in size) would be torn between one or the other. And one by one they would be destroyed. How sadistic. And in this evil conspiracy. The rest of my night ended….

It was seven o'clock the next evening, and I could feel the tension in the air. Demetri was texting that he had not seen Alice all day. And I had appeared without my brother. Heidi popped out of the trees. "What is going on Rosalie? Did your brother not want to come talk to you" I didn't know how to explain what happened. Once they had heard Heidi speak, Jane, Alec, Chelsea and Renata popped out as well. Alice had called exactly when Jasper had hit the shower; it had been such a perfect opportunity. But as I picked up Jasper's phone, of course she assumed it was Jasper and she was talking so lovingly, excited about a weekend trip she was planning. That I couldn't bring myself up to it. I just couldn't tear her down like that, or hurt Jasper anymore than I had already, I hated fighting with him. "I'm not doing it! I said clearly and they just stared at me. "I'm not going to cause a break up between them, it's cruel"

After a few minutes of silence, that seemed like an eternity. They all exploded. Some calling me a spy, some calling me gutless, some calling me very dirty names, that frankly I don't get what they had to do with any of this situation (they probably came from Heidi, who I took didn't really like me) I just stood there impassive, I didn't care what they said. I realized in that one phone call that I would rather be alone than hurt Alice or my brother that way. They didn't have to find out. They could still hate me. But I wouldn't hate myself for doing it. It would be my own pleasure. And with that happy twisted thought I could stand there taking the second verbal beat down in a week. I hoped it didn't become a habit. In the end they left, claiming I was out, I had chosen not to be a part of them, they had called Aro and he had said I couldn't be part of the group. They left me alone and I sat at a tree until it started to get dark, alone and pondering. I guess I could survive. And only when I was even starting to enjoy the loneliness, Felix appeared.

"I'm sorry about what happened" he said softly as he sat down next to me. I shrugged. "No seriously, I liked you. I wished you had more gut and had gone through with the plan. You and I could have been good together gorgeous" he said. And I just felt disgusted. For one second I could have believed he was actually being sympathetic, but he was just trying to flirt again. "Yes well, I have a heart" I muttered, and he chuckled. A few minutes passed by and I was really hoping he would just go away. And then he moved. Goody it was like he heard my thoughts, but it wasn't the movement I was waiting for, he didn't move upward to leave, he move sideways to get closer to me. He was leaning in to kiss me. "Felix I don't..." he ignored me and kissed me. I pushed him away hard. And he glared at me, and forced himself back to my face. I shoved him, but hard as I tried he was stronger, I tried to lean back, but he held me firmly. I started punching him and I felt him wince. He let go for a second. "BE THE HELL STILL YOU HAVE BEEN TEASING ME, IT'S MY TURN TO DO WHAT I WANT" he yelled fiercely. And I got scared. Unlike the time Emmet had forced himself on me, this time I was terrified as Felix slammed me into the tree trunk and lunged for my face again. I kept punching and kicking but I just couldn't do anything. And suddenly I was released, shoved to the side, and Felix took my place being slammed into the tree trunk by another massive form. Emmet. "NO ONE!!! MISREATS BLONDIE! EXCEPT ME!!!"

* * *

Eeh, maybe this chapters wasn't as good as I thought It would be. But now we got to a point where things HAVE to turn interesting.

Previews:

So what happens after the heroic rescue??

What happens with Emmet and rose after this?

The Volturi will not be pleased with the outcome, what will they do to try and tear everybody down.

I know they are not very good previews. But they are always plot related. Meaning this is going to have goodies!! (hopefully :P)


End file.
